1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for searching a database on a disk storage medium, particularly a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM. The present invention also relates to a corresponding apparatus for searching a database.
2. Description of Related Art
Database systems normally access a fixed or dynamic stock of data. This stock of data is normally stored on a hard disk. Sometimes, the data are also stored in a ROM, as is the case with T9 voice databases for mobile telephones. In addition, it is known practice for telephone books, for example, to be stored on CD- or DVD-ROMs.
Currently, however, dynamic databases are not stored on optical media. The reason for this is the relatively long skip times for the limited number of rewrite cycles on an optical medium in comparison with a hard disk. Complex search queries are therefore very time-consuming on optical media.